


Jane Moves On

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, POV Jane Foster, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Pool, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, jane foster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Jane wallows in her misery following her break up with Thor in a bar. And possibly meets her new beginning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Jane Moves On

**Author's Note:**

> I work in a hospital, so I'm trying to quarantine myself on my days off and this is the product.

Smoke filled the bar like a light fog, and those that weren't drowning their sorrows on anything they could get to drink, were either at a table talking loudly or on the dance floor. 

For this, Jane was grateful. She didn't come here for company or to drink even. The bar had been a source of comfort for her these last three weeks. She could remain anonymous, faceless, in the wake of a painful breakup that the tabloids had no trouble, or humanity apparently, in exploiting it. 

Pictures of her face without makeup constantly appeared on the magazines in the supermarket stands. _"Jane vows she'll never find love again, an insider claims." Or. "Thor moves on with friend, while Jane looks on in misery."_ Or even her favorite. " _Jane:Pregnant and alone, while Thor saves the world, again."_

She wasn't pregnant, number one. And number two, Thor was just as miserable as she was with the breakup. But of course the tabloids from the beginning had set up their romance as a true Cinderella story, so of course she had to be pining of the loss of one of the most eligible men in the world, right? 

Wrong. She wasn't pining. She was pissed off. Of course she hoped and prayed that Thor would be the one. He was the key to everything she dreamed. Her work was literally based on him. He was kind, and sweet, and unbelievably sexy. 

And not hers.

Truthfully she should have known after their first meeting when he left her for two years without any communication that it wouldn't work out. Jane wasn't a needy woman. She didn't need to see or even hear from her man everyday, but even by her standards, two years was a _very_ long time.

And then he came back and literally swept her off her feet. Saved her life a few times. Saved everybody else on earth once again. Even gave up the throne for her. Jane would be lying if she didn't admit that those first few months, when it was just him and her, it was the best relationship of her life. 

They worked together in her lab, he was smarter than he let on. They went out on dates, he was funny in the movie theaters finding out which combination of chocolate and popcorn he liked the best. They even attended a few Avengers functions, before she decided to give up working for SHIELD and move into Tony Stark's tower and work for him. 

Thor had of course come along and that was that. She had her fairytale all lined up and then...

Well SHIELD fell. He had to help with the fallout by finding and clearing out Hydra bases. Then Ultron happened. 

Jane would never tell him not to go...

All she had ever asked was for him to not stay away. 

She'd been in love with him more so than any man she'd ever been with. 

And he left her without saying goodbye. 

He returned months later to a shattered heart and an unrecognizable Jane. She broke up with. It took hours for him to accept it. The entire tower had heard their blow up, and then he left for his own place. 

He was still on earth, just in his own place now. And the fact that they shared mutual friends was really hard.

She absolutely adored Steve and his old fashioned plaid shirts. And Tony's eccentric ways. And Natasha was the best girlfriend anyone could ever have. Even Sam and Wanda were growing on her. 

She absolutely missed Darcy, who had gone into her father's firm after earning her law degree. She had almost taken Darcy's offer to sue Thor for her heartbreak, but eventually declined. 

The breakup was three weeks ago, and she'd been here every night since. She wasn't much of a drinker or a talker. She was most definitely a loner. So she always ordered her drink and made her way to the back with the pool tables. 

She didn't know how to play or even how to hold a cue, but she took solace in the calm and the fact that hardly anyone came back here. So she'd just lean on one of the tables and nurse her drink and wallow in her misery alone. 

Tonight was no exception. The Avengers, including Thor, were in D.C. on some Avenger related thing. If she and Thor were together she might be there on his arm. 

Now she'd go home to a lonely apartment in an exuberant tower. The Avengers liked to party after a function like this.

Maybe it was for the best she was single. She was a feminist sure, and didn't really _need_ a man. She was financially independent, so she was secure in her future. But truthfully, she always wanted a husband, and a kid in that cliche surburban home, with the fencing and the good schools. 

Each year she got older, and each year that dream diminished a little bit. 

She let out a sigh and finished her drink and set it on the table's ledge. 

"Can I buy you another one," a soft voice came out of the shadows and startled her. She jumped and turned in the voice direction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He was tall, and devastatingly handsome. His voice had a faint accent, but was undeniably American. His long hair was pulled into a half ponytail. And his blue eyes had more sadness in them then one should have in a whole lifetime. 

He looked familiar too. 

"No it's ok. I just didn't know anyone was back here."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. His leather jacket bunched around his neck. He hadn't shaven in a few days, that was for sure. But it didn't diminish the God-given looks that he so obviously had. "You seemed a little pre-occupied."

"Yeah," she let out a sigh. "Yeah I was."

"Well if you don't want another drink, how about a game?"

Jane looked at the table and blushed. "I actually don't know how to play."

A hopeful smile lit up his face. "I can teach you. Want me to teach you?"

She meant to say no. All she wanted tonight was to be alone. Except she found herself saying yes to the nameless stranger. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Jane Foster."

He took her hand in his right one. He was wearing leather gloves, which was kind of odd indoors, but she let it go. "Bucky Barnes."

Now she knew she heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where. 

He grabbed them both a cue and chalked the tips. "Pool is all about strategy..."

She swallowed, "really?"

"No," he smirked, the smart ass. "There are two colors of balls. Stripes and solids. The first ball you sink is your color. Sink all of your colors and then the eight ball and you win. Don't sink the eight ball before you have done all your colors though."

"What happens if I do," she started off. 

He raised a brow, clearly impressed with her spunk. "Well. Then you'd lose doll."

"You'd really let me lose?" She did not pout. Astrophysicists did _not_ pout.

"In a heartbeat."

Ok. So he wasn't like the typical dude who would baby her and let her win just to get into her pants. She liked that. She liked that _a lot._

"Ok. So how do I hold this thing? And who goes first?"

"I'll show you. And just to be nice, you can go first."

"Aww such a gentleman."

"I wouldn't get use to it."

"Such an ass hole."

"I've been called that more than once, I think. Ok. The white ball, obviously is what is used to move the balls. Tap the cue to the ball to break the balls, got it?" He raised a brow when he caught her staring at his ass. "Listening?"

"Not really no. But I'll take a cue demonstration again," she sassed back, and wondered what in hell had gotten into her. 

He smirked. "Try and pay better attention this time."

"Well. Tell your ass not to look so enticing in those jeans." He'd been leaning over lining up his shot, and the cue ball shot over the side and bounced onto the floor. "Such a shame. Let me show you how it's done, capiche?"

Thankfully she was a fast learner. She put the ball on the table, took her cue, lined up the shot, and sank the first salad ball. "Lucky seven." His eyes widened and she shrugged. "Fast learner. She finished the rest of her solids than sank the eight ball before looking up at him again. "Maybe next time, I want to stare at your ass, don't give me sass."

"You really didn't know how to play," he asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Nope. You're a good teacher," and the light bulb came on in her head. 

He huffed and started getting the balls together. "I'm going first this time."

"Ok but only if you tell me this. How, in all the bars in the world, did you end up in the one closest to Avenger's tower, Bucky? Steve has been looking for you everywhere"

His head snapped up and his eyes widened. "You know who I am?"

"Just found out. What I can't find out is how you've managed to hide from Steve these last few months." _And how a man who is like 100 years old, could look sinfully good in a pair of Levi's._

"They're all looking for me."

"Who's they?"

He shrugged and shrank into himself. The confident, sexy man that was in front of her earlier, almost looked like a small child. "Hydra," he whispered. "They won't let me be. I've been running from Rumlow since that day."

"I thought he died?"

"No. He has a group now. And they want me."

"Regardless, you have a bunch of good people in the Avengers that want to help you and give you a place to stay and clean clothes and medical help. That arm, has to be getting painful without the doctors there to help with it."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. It aches."

"So why don't you want help?"

"I barely remember my name. I don't want to be controlled."

"Bucky. My heart breaks for what you went through. But the Avengers aren't like that. We're a bunch of freaks, who have authority issues, and save the world whenever it needs saving. But we also have resources that nobody else can get a hold of. They are not like Hydra. They come and go as they please. And they're not afraid to flip off the government when needed. Honestly, you'd fit right in. And I know Steve has been worried sick about you since that day."

"I heard about the robots."

"Yeah. That was Tony. He's an idiot," she shrugged. 

"They're all idiots," he smiled a real smile for the first time that night and Jane knew she was getting a glimpse of the real Bucky Barnes. It was nice. And it totally got her out of her misery of Thor. 

"Yeah," she grinned back. "So how about this? We play another round of pool, where I kick your ass. And then we head back to the tower and get you settled."

"I'm ok with that. Except for the ass kicking part. I'm afraid that it's yours that's about to lose."

"Hit me with your best shot, babe."

It was a very close game that named Jane as the victor, again. And a very perturbed Bucky Barnes followed her back to the tower muttering curse words under his breath the whole time. If she wasn't so happy that she was about reunite him and Steve, she might have goaded him just to have a little fun. 

They made their way into the tower and took the elevator to the top floor, where only the Avengers were allowed. He grabbed her hand, probably out of a sign of nervousness and she gave it back a squeeze. "It's going to be ok. They should be back by now."

And they were. Still in their suits and ties, Jane had noticed Thor, who was looking incredibly sexy, but was able to give him a little smile and wave before walking with Bucky over to Steve. 

"Look who I found in the bar tonight, Steve."

She watched as Steve pulled his best friend in for a hug laughing softly. "Of course a beautiful dame finds you, you fucking jerk. Welcome home."


End file.
